injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Batman99/Injustice 3: Infinite Worlds
Injustice 3: Infinite Worlds is the 3rd installment in the popular video game series, Injustice. It follows up on Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2: War Of The Gods. This installment will feature the current timeline changing and splitting into 4 new timelines, the Flashpoint Timeline, the Red Son Timeline, and 2 original Timelines. It will again be developed by Netherealm and Rocksteady Games, and will be released for the Wii U, PS4, Xbox One, 3DS, PSVita, PC, and Mobile/Android Devices on August 28, 2015. ''MODES: #Story Mode(Consoles) #Storyline Mission Mode #S.T.A.R. Labs Mission Mode #Battle Mode #Online Mode #Create-A-Character Mode #Create-A-World Mode #Create-A-Storyline Mode #Download Mode #Settings Mode STORY MODE(Consoles): It's been 3 years since Injustice: Gods Among Us, and 2 years since Injustice 2: War Of The Gods. The Justice League is still rebuilding Earth after the attacks from the Injustice League and the Apokoliptic invasion. Superman and Batman work on the Watchtower, upgrading its systems, while Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman all help out the world cities that were involved in the crossfire. Then, a startling thing happens, as there is a disturbance in the Time-Space Continuim. As it finally broke, reality is changed, and only Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Booster Gold realizes that they are in different timelines and Booster Gold realizes all the changes as he was split into 4 parts, 1 part for each altered timeline. All of reality has changed now, Batman is a evil dictator, Superman is his right-hand man, Wonder Woman is alive and is Batman's finest warrior, Green Lantern is Batman's General, Flash is a young rebelious man aimed on stopping this, and all the others are either dead, frozen, or are part of the world order. Batman goes back to the Batcave, where he meets the new altered Batman, who is trying to kill him. The altered Batman knocks out Batman, and takes him to the Citadel Prison. Meanwhile, Superman and Green Lantern are looking for all the others, but find Aquaman and his Atlantean army ruling the entire world, with billions of people dead, and the remaining people used as slaves. Green Lantern goes back to Oa to check with the guardians on what happens, but the Guardians have put a bounty on Green Lantern for destroying the entire planet of New Genesis. Lobo then tracks him down and captures him. Flash is running around the world, looking for survivors, but all he sees is Aquaman and the Atlanteans fighting Wonder Woman and the Amazons. He meets up with Batman and Cyborg, who are not whom they seem. Batman is actually Thomas Wayne, and Cyborg is working for the government. Martian Manhunter and Green Arrow land up in a place where Superman is from Russia. When Superman sees the two heroes, he attacks. Luckily Martian Manhunter stops Superman, and they are aided by Green Lantern, Batman, and Lex Luthor. They also find one of the Booster Gold parts, who tell them that the world was seperated into 4 new altered timelines, and that all who was sent into the new world was put into different timelines. The only way is to use the cosmic treadmill which can only work is somebody fast enough uses it. Booster Gold also learns that he can communicate with his other seperated parts, so he tries finding the part with Flash, and gives them their plan. So Booster Gold finds Flash and activates the Cosmic Treadmill, while Cyborg and Batman cover them. Just as it's activated, Aquaman storms inside, and fights Batman and Cyborg. Booster Gold and Flash goes to Superman's altered timeline, and is managed to find him. They go to Oa, where they find the Guardians getting prepared to execute Hal for his apparent treasoning in the timeline, until he is freed by his friends, and they end up going to the Red Son universe. Meanwhile, Booster Gold finds the rebel Flash in Batman's altered timeline. So, Booster and Flash decides on a plan to get into the Citadel Prison, breakout all the criminals so the Altered Batman will be distracted, and then find the real Batman and free him, go to the Cosmic Treadmill, and then go and reunite with everybody else in the Red Son Universe. Everything goes well until the breakout, when the Altered Batman captures the Rebel Flash. he tells Booster and Batman to get out of there, and that there is another speedster in New York. When they get there, they learn that this speedster is Eobard Thawne, who was the reason for the timeline changing into 4 new ones. He reluctantly sends Batman and the final Booster Gold part to the Red Son universe, where the heroes reunite. They manage to stop Red Son Superman and Red Son Wonder Woman, and go back in time to the point where baby Kal-El's ship is about to land in Russia. Superman and Green Lantern fight Zod, who was responsible for damaging Kal-El's ship, which resulted in arriving in Russia, while Booster Gold, Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, and Martian Manhunter manages to put the ship over Kansas, which is where it lands, resulting in the fixture of the timeline. The heroes celebrate in fixing the timeline, and seeing that Wonder Woman is alive and well. STORYLINE MISSION MODE:'' There will be many more new Missions in the Storyline Mission Mode, including a Arcane Storyline, a Gaslight Storyline, and a Nightmare Storyline. #Superman: Red Son #Superman: Godfall #Supeman: Man Of Steel Movie #Superman: Earth-2 #Superman: Crime Syndicate #Superman: Gorilla #Superman: Flashpoint #Superman: Arcane #Superman: Nightmare #Superman: Gaslight #Superman/Batman: Apocolypse #Superman/Batman: Public Enemies #Batman: Red Son #Batman: The Dark Knight Rises Movie #Batman: Earth-2 #Batman: Crime Syndicate #Batman: Knightfall #Batman: Hush #Batman: Under The Hood #Batman: Flashpoint #Batman: Gorilla #Batman: Category:Blog posts